lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Angmar Orc Trader
|spawn = Angmar Orc camps |drops = Orc bones, rotten flesh, maggoty bread |alignment needed = +100 to |buys = see list |sells = see list |health = 18 |added in = 22}} The Angmar Orc trader was added in and spawns in Angmar Orc camps. It is equipped with a poisoned Angmar dagger and Angmar armour. Angmar Orc traders will sell you Angmar armour and weapons, along with various other supplies and materials. Trading This trader offers all sorts of Orcish things, such as Angmar armour and equipment, Orc draught, and bombs. They will buy several different materials that are required to make the things they sell, such as mugs, Orc steel ingots and also several types of bones. Below is an example of this trader's trading panel GUI: Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player can purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your trader is giving you a good deal or not. Each Angmar Orc trader will not have every item listed for sale. Upon trading with an Angmar Orc trader, the player earns the achievement "Wicked Wares". Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as each individual Angmar Orc trader will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speechbank Like their cousins the Angmar captains, these traders are known for their insults and rude comments. However, if you get to know them and you earn respect amongst their kin, they will be happy to trade with you - for the highest price possible of course! Friendly *Orcs like silver coins as much as the next race, you know... *Bring me coins if you want equipment. *So you have proven yourself, Person. Now we can trade. *A nice little stinking sum of silver coins might be nice. *If you want to trade, bring some coins, and keep it quiet. *An Orc can never have enough silver coins, maggot! *I might be interested in buying some materials. *Certain materials can fetch a good price among traders like myself. *I love crunching on a nice Elf bone! *You want some equipment? Get me some coins first, maggot! *Get me some coins and I'll get you some tools! *If you want some of my fine equipment, then bring some coins! *I sell the finest equipment and the sharpest blades! *I don't usually trade with filthy Men, but you're good enough. Neutral *Come crawling back when you've proved your worth, weakling. *The stench of evil on you is not yet strong enough, Person. *If you wish to trade, you must prove your worth among our forces! *I've seen more threatening Halflings than you! *You want to trade? Come back when you're further down the path of darkness, scum. *Go and slay a few stinking Elves, and then perhaps we can trade. *If you want any Orcish equipment, you'll have to work more evil first. *There's no way I'm trading with a maggot like you! *Do you think the Dark Lord just lets me hand out equipment to anyone, maggot? *I don't trade with scum like you! *Kill some of those filthy Rangers and then we can talk! *Prove your worth, filth! *You won't be getting any equipment from me, maggot! *I don't trust filthy Men like you! Beat it, scum. Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Traders Category:Angmar Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil Category:Orcs